templarsoftwilightfandomcom-20200214-history
Umbris Squadron
The Umbris Squadron was a group consisting of a fighter squadron, the groups namesake, a Leviathan Class Assault Ship, The Nightblade, two Oden-class Heavy Corvettes and a group of Twilight-class shuttles. The Squadron was originally founded by Kev-Mas Colcha during the year of 132aby due to the increasing need of him needing to go out into the galaxy with forces to deter the Sith Empire and other threats at the time. History Founding Complement [[Media:Mobile_command_ship.jpg|The Nightblade]] - Registry # TMSV-US01 The Nightblade was a modified Leviathan Class Assault Ship. The Hull is painted a pitch black with red lateral "war stripes", the running lights are a red hue, and it bares the Squadron's emblem on its hull. Weapon Load-out *Laser cannons (10) *Light turbolasers (6) *Anti-personnel blaster cannons (4) *Dual 120mm artillery cannons (2) Standard Complement *7,500 troops *50 LAB-LCs *50 LAB-PTs *50 APC-M-60s *50 LT-M-70s *50 AAT-M-90s *6 MAAV/Ts *20 TTS-1a Assault Swoops *20 TTS-1s Fast Attack/scout Speeder Bike *20 TTS-1 Fast Attack Speeder Bike *2 RX-90 Shield Generator Tanks *2 AC-I Itano *10 TTS-2Ls *5 TTS-2s *Fighters (12) **Ebony Squadron (Registry #'s TMSV-US01-E01 through TMSV-US01-E12) *Crimson Phoenix (1) Specialty Equipment *HoloNet Tranciever *Hyperwave Tranciever *X-32 "Phantom" Cloaking System *ECM/ECCM *HIMS *Thrust Vectoring *Ablative Hull Armor *Dragon Mail Shielding *Emergency Response Shielding *LEGION A.I. The Squadron Ebony One *Pilot: Kev-Mas Colcha *Ships: **X-3 Dagger Crimson Dagger II ***Registry # TMSV-US01-E01A **[[Eta-2.5 Aeternus-class heavy interceptor#Vindicator-class Refit|Eta-2.5 Vindicator-class heavy interceptor]] Crimson Dagger ***Registry # TMSV-US01-E01B **Star Courier Crimson Phoenix ***Registry # TMSV-US01-E01C *Role: Squadron Leader *Rank: Rear Admiral *Rank 2: Brigadier General Ebony Two *Pilot: M'taza'sha *Ships: **X-3 Dagger ***Registry # TMSV-US01-E02A **[[Eta-2.5 Aeternus-class heavy interceptor#Vindicator-class Refit|Eta-2.5 Vindicator-class heavy interceptor]] ***Registry # TMSV-US01-E02B *Role: Second in Command *Rank: Colonel Ebony Three *Pilot: Nikola Martza *Ships: **X-3 Dagger ***Registry # TMSV-US01-E03 *Role: Third in Command *Rank: Lieutenant Colonel Ebony Four *Pilot: Ebony Four *Ships: **X-3 Dagger ***Registry # TMSV-US01-E04 *Role: Recon/Interception *Rank: Lieutenant Colonel Ebony Five *Pilot: Peter Dashrunner *Ships: **X-3 Dagger ***Registry # TMSV-US01-E05 *Role: Assault/Bombing *Rank: Major Ebony Six *Pilot: Ebony Six *Ships: **X-3 Dagger ***Registry # TMSV-US01-E06 *Role: Assault/Bombing *Rank: Major Ebony Seven *Pilot: Ebony Seven *Ships: **X-3 Dagger ***Registry # TMSV-US01-E07 *Role: Recon/Interception *Rank: Major Ebony Eight *Pilot: Ebony Eight *Ships: **X-3 Dagger ***Registry # TMSV-US01-E08A **Twilight-class shuttle ***Registry # TMSV-US01-E08B *Role: Wingman/Shuttle Pilot *Rank: Captain Ebony Nine *Pilot: Ebony Nine *Ships: **X-3 Dagger ***Registry # TMSV-US01-E09 *Role: Wingman *Rank: Captain Ebony Ten *Pilot: Ebony Ten *Ships: **X-3 Dagger ***Registry # TMSV-US01-E10 *Role: Assault/Bombing *Rank: First Lieutenant Ebony Eleven *Pilot: Ebony Eleven *Ships: **X-3 Dagger ***Registry # TMSV-US01-E11 *Role: Recon/Interception *Rank: First Lieutenant Ebony Twelve *Pilot: Ebony Twelve *Ships: **X-3 Dagger ***Registry # TMSV-US01-E12 *Role: Wingman *Rank: Second Lieutenant The Odens Scion of Chaos *Red Squadron Scion of Order *Gray Squadron Uniforms Flight Suit The Flightsuit was a Templar Flightsuit, in the Squadron Colors. Dress Outfit The Umbris Squad while they didn't often participate in diplomatic missions they had a dress uniform, for special events, and Capital Ship duty. The uniform was black and red with some silver accents. It consisted of a Black Military Styled Dress Coat with Red lining and Red Dress pants. The pants had belt like buckles on the thigh and calf, which on occasion would hold holsters for a Sidearm or even a Lightsaber if the Squadron Member was a Templar. The uniform's Boots were simple black uniform boots. Category:Templar Naval Organizations Category:Articles by Kev-Mas Colcha